Je te hais ! Ça tombe bien, moi aussi !
by neko-chan L
Summary: La chance c'est quoi au final ? Arriver dans l'univers de ton jeu préféré mais entre les mains des scientifiques, c'est de la chance ou non ? Devoir supporter Hojo mais avoir une chance de rencontrer en vrai les héros de FF7 chance ou non ? Des fois tu te dis comment ça a pu m'arriver à moi ce truc... Ouais une fic avec un OC pas doués et ce fou de Hojo parce que je le vaut bien (


Hellow ! C'est ma première fic' sur FF7 donc j'espère que ça vous plaira c'est que le prologue mais bon vous pouvez déjà déterminer si c'est très mauvais ou si ça passe. Je suis totalement fan des fics' en général sur FF7 c'est pour ça qu'après un très long moment de réflexion je me suis lançé... donc j'espère que vous aimerez... je me repete là non ? (^v^") La fic' se passe environ au niveau de crisis core (parce qu'à ce moment là il y a plein de perso que j'aime bien ^v^) et les événement risque d'être un peu beaucoup altéré par notre héroïne ! Bonne lecture (j'espère)

* * *

**Disclamer** : mise à part ma chère Melina et à mon plus grand malheur l'univers de final fantasy 7 appartient à square enix.

**Rating**** : M** au cas où hein...

**Résumé** : La chance c'est quoi au final ? Arriver dans l'univers de ton jeu préféré mais entre les mains des scientifiques, c'est de la chance ou non ? Devoir supporter Hojo mais avoir une chance de rencontrer en vrai les héros de FF7 chance ou non ? Des fois tu te dis comment ça a pu m'arriver à moi ce truc... Ouais une fic avec un OC pas doués et ce fou de Hojo parce que je le vaut bien (ou pas) !

* * *

**Je te hais ! Ça tombe bien, moi aussi !**

Prologue ou comment avoir une chance et une poisse inouïe en même temps:

Je n'ai vraiment pas de chance, à moins que j'ai une chance tellement extraordinaire pour qu'elle soit accompagné d'une inévitable poisse. Du malheur dans le bonheur à moins que ce ne soit du bonheur dans le malheur, je sais pas trop...

Bref, en temps normal, pour ce qui est actuellement en train de m'arriver, je me serais poser plusieurs question inévitable :

La première aurait été évidement est-ce que je suis en train de rêver ? Ensuite si cette affirmation se serait avéré fausse et qu'effectivement je sois bien réveillé je me serai demandé si je ne me suis pas fracassé brutalement la tête grâce à ma délicatesse légendaire pour finalement, si il n'y a pas d'hémorragie naissante au niveau de la chose qui me sers de caboche, j'aurais sûrement conclue que j'étais devenue folle et qu'on m'avais interné de force et que tout ce qui était en train de se passer était sous l'effet des « médicaments » donné à l'asile. Mais dans le cas présent, je n'avais pas réellement le temps de me poser se genre de questions.

J'étais en train de courir avec joie dans le couloir au mur tellement immaculé que du blanc aurait fait tâche dessus, avec une horde de scientifiques sur mes talons, sinon ça n'aurait pas été marrant, autant courir en groupe ! Ma blouse blanche parsemé de tâche de colorant sur les manches volée au rythme de mes pas, elle entouré avec harmonie mon corps mince, mais... … …. Ô mon dieu ! Les taches jurent affreusement avec les murs ! Ahem... donc je courrais dans un couloir blanc,j une blouse sur le dos, des scientifique enragé qui veule mon cul, et, i la fin du couloir une intersection : à droite, à gauche ou tout droit qui donne sur une porte d'ascenseur, fermée.

Si c'était un film, un manga, un livre ou même une fan fiction contenant une ou des Mari-sue(s), les portes de l'ascenseur se seraient bien évidement ouvertes pile au moment où je serai rentrée et se serait fermé au nez des mes assaillants, mais, vous l'aurais compris, je suis tout sauf une héroïne et j'ai la poisse !

Bref je choisit à gauche car toute personne droitier normalement constituée aurait choisi la droite et que moi j'aime faire les choses différemment ! Donc la gauche, et c'est... un bonne pioche ! Au miracle le dieu de la poisse m'a abandonné bonjour chance ! Une porte indiqué par un panneau escalier se dresse devant moi ! Je jette un coup d'oeil derrière moi il semblerait que les scientifiques ont du mal à suivre ! Héhé normale ! Mes jambes ont toujours étaient la chose auquel je faisais le plus confiance pour ne pas rater le bus !

J'arrive devant la porte, je l'ouvre... ou pas... Dieu de la poisse, oh non te revoilà comme tu ne m'avais pas manqué ! Je lâche un juron bien sentit et secoue la porte qui a besoin d'une carte d'accès pour s'ouvrir. Hé hop je donne un bon coup de pied sur la porte, elle a sûrement du le sentir passer celui-là ! Non ? Rien ? Mais c'est du béton armé leur porte ! Je me laisse glisser défaitiste contre la porte, à quoi bon s'acharner, elle s'ouvrira pas... autant attendre son propre sort ! Mais bon pour que l'attente paraisse moins long je vais revenir 30min en arrière environ pour que vous compreniez un peu mieux la situation, ok ?

Bon pour commencer je m'appelle Melina Ghost, et le premier qui fait une remarque sur mon nom de famille, je le bute ! J'ai 17 ans et dans 1 moins j'atteins le seuil symbolique de la majorité Française (enfin, si je survi d'ici là) Donc je suis né le 16 janvier et je suis en terminal STL*. Niveau apparence c'est plutôt moyen : des grosses lunettes super cool pour compenser une très forte myopie, petit, plate, mince, pâle grisâtre comme dit ma mère car ma couleur de peau et faite pour que je m'expose au soleil mais non je n'en fais qu'à ma tête ma chambre ou ma grotte est bien mieux ! J'ai des yeux noire des boutons des cheveux lisse mais indomptable donc toujours attaché en que de cheval avec des mèches rebelle qui ressorte d'un peu près partout donnant un résultat tout à fait immonde ! Concernant mes goûts, j'aime beaucoup les mangas, les jeux vidéos mais je peut pas trop y jouer car mon ordinateur est une vraie merde et je me suis arrêté à la PS2 je lis beaucoup de fan fictions ce qui remplace la lecture de livre papier ce dont ma mère se désolera toujours... Mon jeu préféré est bien évidement final fantasy 7 car j'aime tout les scénario qui s'imbrique tout autour de la licence en plus c'est l'un des rares jeu qui tourne sur mon PC ! Sinon, mon manga préféré c'est un anime appelé Darker Than Black que je conseille à tous et mon personnage préféré dans FF7 c'est... non j'les aime tous, nyah !

Enfin bref trêve de blabla sur qui je suis et revenons sur le pourquoi du comment je suis arrivé dans cet endroit ! Donc, j'étais en cours de biotechnologie en tp passionnant sur des moisissure (non, non franchement sans mauvaise ironie les tp de biotechnologie en STL sont géniaux, bon sauf les rapports de TP qu'on doit rédiger après...).

Je tendais la main pour attraper une pipette pasteur pour mettre le bleu de lactophénol sur la lame où se trouvais déjà une goutte du colorant recouvert par le scotch où il y avais la moisissure à identifier. Le tube à hémolyse dans la main la pipette pasteur dans l'autre, j'étais en train de la stériliser et pouf !

Le Bec bunsen à disparut sous mes yeux avec le reste du décor de la classe ! Il restait moi ma pipette pasteur et mon tube à hémolyse dans les mains, (en dehors de la zone stérile !) avec mon sac de cours qui m'a étrangement suivi (c'est parce qu'il y a mon casque audio dedans qui n'a pas voulue quitter tata Melina!) Je lève donc un peut plus la tête car j'étais étalé sur le sol pour voire plusieurs yeux ronds comme le jaune d'œufs au plats m'observer avec une lueur genre mais qu'est ce qu'elle fout là elle ? Je fais un rapide coup d'œil circulaire pour me détailler la situation actuel alors, premièrement les gens en train de me regarder ne son pas des pervers mais des scientifiques (plein de gens de type masculin attroupé autour d'une jeune fille peu prêter à confusion...) de deux il y a une espèce de grosse machine louche à côté de moi... Trois mais what the fuck... je suis un peu près sur de reconnaître ce visage quelque part et je suis aussi un peu près sur qu'il ne devrait pas être juste devant moi pour de vrai !

Je veux bien évidement parler du professeur Hojo... tch dans tous les jeux FF7 j'ai jamais réussi à la blairer celui-là mais sans lui pas de ff7 mais alors, il faut le bénir ou le maudire question à creuser... Attends une petite minute papillons, si j'ai le professeur Hojo devant moi que je suis dans un laboratoire totalement inconnue il y a des chances que je me trouve dans les labos de la Shinra, n'est ce pas ? Et donc sauf si je suis un scientifique qui travaille là-bas ou un soldat chargé à la surveillance du labo, il y a de grande chance que se soit vraiment pas cool ! C'est en effet le raisonnement que je me suis fait en voyant ce connard de scientifique ! Donc je me mis rapidement sur mes pieds et décide de piquer un sprint vers la porte de sortie la plus proche, il fallait vite que j'échappe à ce laboratoire mais bon c'était sans compter sur le professeur Hojo qui cria derrière moi «Ne la laisser pas s'échapper c'est un précieux spécimen qui vient peut-être d'un autre mon ! » Spécimen, moi ? Je lui répondit du tac au tac au-dessus de mon épaule en hurlant comme un cinglé «Vous n'm'aurez pas ! J'suis une femme libre ! Pas un spécimen, malotrue !»

Bref ensuite, je me suis mis à courir comme une folle dans le couloir et vous connaissez la suite !

Donc le temps que je vous raconte ma charmante petite histoire les « hommes de sciences » sont arrivé à mon niveau (lvl up)Et me bloque tellement le passage que je me demande si il voulait pas faire autre chose en réalité... Hojo arrive après car un roi dois savoir se faire attendre ! Et me dit:

-Alors on ne cours plus ?

-Bah j'me serais bien fais la malle mais il y a la porte qui me gène vous pourriez pas l'ouvrir pou c=qu'on continue notre p'tit footing ? Vous l'savait sur'ment mais l'sport, c'est bon pour la santé ! Répondis-je avec un sourir ironique en pointant la porte avec mon pouce.

Hojo s'avança mais ne se baissa pas à mon niveau (c'est un méchant donc il peut pas être gentille) ce qui me donna le droit de lever trop haut la tête pour pouvoir continuer à le voir ou plutôt dans mon cas le toiser, magnifique contre-plongé cela dit... Il m'attrape les cheveux, argh... maudites mèches qui partent dans tous les sens ! Et me regarde droit dans les yeux :

-tu ne voudrais tout de même pas nous fausser compagnie voyons, mon chère spécimen...

-mais non voyons... Attendez mais qu'est-ce que je vous ai dit tout à l'heure sur le faite que je suis une femme libre et pas un spécimen, hein ?!

-mmh ? Non ça n'me dit rien...

-argh saleté lâchez-moi ! De toutes les façons il y a une porte fermé derrière moi et vot' troupeau de sbires ou d'assistants, comme vous préférez, devant moi !

Il me lâche pas qu'il ai une forte poigne vu comme il est tout chétif mais c'est que c'est assez dérangeant de voire un personnage de jeu vidéo vous menacer. J'me relève car ce n'ai pas en restant assis sur le carrelage glacé que ça fera avancer les choses.

Hojo claque des doigt et un scientifique s'approche de moi une seringue à la main, ça c'est la classe mais... mais... oulah ! Mauvais plan ! Je hurle avec une voix sur-aigue !

-Nyaaaaah ! Vous approchez pas d'moi avec ce truc ! NON ! J'ai pas envie d'etre drogué et violé ! Par des dizaines de monsieurs que j'connais pas ! AU VIOOOOOOOL !

Le scientifique à la seringue (nous l'appellerons seringue-man) arrêta son geste surpris de ce que je venais de dire et Hojo me regarda avec un air dépité. Ahah ! Il était sûrement pas habitué à avoir des cas comme moi entre la douce Aerith et l'obéissante (ou presque) Lucrécia. Vous voulez me faire chier des bulles en papier ? En bien à votre guise mais je vous en ferais voire de toute les couleur parole de Melina !

Hojo re-claqua des doigt d'un air agacé et seringue-man s'approche à nouveau de moi mais cette fois-ci j'ai prévu mon coup et je balance mon pied dans le paquet du gentil seringue-man ! Celui-ci s'écroule au sol se tenant le service trois pièces et lâchant l'objet redouté je m'en saisit et dit à l'assemblé ébahit (même Hojo était surpris) :

-Nyahahahah ! Je suis armé d'une seringue vile créature reculer au vous subirez ma fureur ! Ah oui, et ça serait cool que quelqu'un m'ouvre la porte aussi !

En temps normale, je n'aurais pas réagit avec autant de style mais faut croire que le taux d'adrénaline que j'ai atteint me fait faire n'importe quoi... j'espère que je trouverai vite mon caractère discret en quittant cet endroit...

Hojo lache un soupir en fronçent les sourcils, mauvais signe, et sort une autre seringue de sa poche.

-whaaaaat ?! Mais c'est pas du jeu ça !

-je pense que maintenant tu vas gentillement te laisser faire !

-nonononononononononononononoononononono ! Laissez moi vivre en paix !

Ma série de non était dite à une telle vitesse qu'elle était inintelligible. Malheureusement Hojo stoïque approcha sa seringue vers moi me bloquant fermement mon bras où il avait la seringue volé. Cet homme à un cœur de pierre il écoute même pas les prières désespéré d'une adolescente Lucrécia qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de faire confiance à ce sale type ?!

Je me débattait avec mon frêle corps comme je le pouvais, j'ai même essayer de mordre ! Mais même si Hojo était assez chétif pour qu'on puisse croire qu'il est malade restait un homme plus grand et plus fort que moi ! Je sentait mon esprit sombrait dans le noir et je siffla entre mes lèvre un « salaud » avant de tomber de l'inconscience...

_A suivre..._

* * *

STL : sciences technologique des laboratoires.

Oui je suis en cette série et non je n'ai pas pris cette filière pour Melina par hasard...

Vous aimez bien Hojo, vous ? Personnellement, je l'aime pas trop mais il une sorte de côté fascinant que j'aimerais bien développer... u.u


End file.
